Snow Day
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Korrasami, Bopal, Wuko, Just a fluffy one-shot :)


Round 2 submission for the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards

Word Count - 1,083

It was the last class of the day, and time was almost up. Korra had been anxiously looking out the window as the large snowflakes fell one after the other to join collectively on the ground, creating a blanket of white across the cobblestones. 'I can't wait to get out there. Think of all the snowballs I could fling at people from behind the bushes!' she chuckled to herself, all the ideas of the trouble she could cause clouding her already distracted mind. Calculus was her worst class. She really should be paying attention, but it was the last day before break.

"Earth to Korra," Professor Tenzin called out to her from the front of the room. "You can play in the snow all you'd like once class is over… In the mean time, why don't you direct your attention back to the class discussion." Korra tried to pay attention to Tenzin, but today it just wasn't happening. Her mind was soon back to thinking about the snow… and also her beautiful girlfriend waiting for her in the arched doorway just inside of the courtyard. 'Imagine how those emerald green eyes will glitter in the sunlight, and how her raven black hair set-'

"KORRA!" Tenzin shouted, as he moved to stand next to the startled girl, "YOU ARE NOT HERE TO DAY DREAM, YOU ARE HERE TO LEARN CALCULUS!" Just as Tenzin finished speaking, the bell dismissing class rang, and before anyone thought of moving, Korra had already sped out the door.

As Korra rushed out of the lecture hall, she spotted Asami waiting for her as promised, bundled up tight against the snow. Although Korra was from Alaska and was used to the cold temperatures winter brought around, Asami was born and raised in Republic City. The raven haired girl had never really enjoyed the cold and preferred to stay inside bundled up in front of the fire.

Korra ran up and grabbed the young heiress's gloved hand, quickly pulling her out into the center of the courtyard. "Isn't this just great? Two weeks, just you and me! No classes, so we can do whatever we want." she finishes, a light blush coloring the tanned girl's cheeks.

"It's wonderful love," Asami chuckled, pulling her girlfriend close. Korra, moving to stand on her tip toes, caught a glimpse of Opal and Bolin coming towards them from the corner of her eye. With a quick tactical maneuver, the tanned girl quickly put her girlfriend between herself and the two approaching friends, and has a snowball locked and loaded, ready to be aimed and fired. "Korra, what are you-" Asami barely had a chance to utter, before a ball flew only inches passed her face,smacking Bolin in the center of his chest.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT! MAN DOWN!" he shouted out mockingly, falling to the ground. He sat back up onto his knees and threw a snowball of his own. A look of complete shock and disgust appeared on Asami's face for a fleeting second as she feels the hard snowball hit her.

"Oh no, it's on!" Korra called, using Asami's confusion as the perfect distraction to build up her artillery. She grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her behind the nearest bush, firing the snowballs at Bolin and Opal haphazardly. "You know… They were coming to meet us for lunch… Right?"

"Well now they're under siege. Here, it's too dangerous to just sit there, take these." Korra said quietly, quickly shoving a pile of newly formed snowballs towards Asami before standing up and launching three of her own. "OH YEAH! TAKE THAT, MAKO!" She shouted, quickly ducking back down behind the bush. "I didn't mean to hit him," the tanned girl laughed as she fell over, "But he was in the way."

"WHAT do you think you four are doing? DO you know how cold it is out here? And you're out here having a snowball fight?!" Mako shouted at the four friends, obviously agitated at having been hit in the back of the head multiple times with the wet projectiles.

"Oh Mako, cheer up! It could be worse." Wu said from behind him. "It could have been ME who got hit with them instead!" Both couples came out from their respective bushes, covered from head to toe in snow.

"Awe, come on Mako, don't spoil all the fun for us!" Bolin said as he walked up to pat his brother on the shoulder. Asami smiled at the older of the two brothers, a smile so bright and full of life that it could make anyone, even someone as grumpy as Mako, happy in her presence. "Come on guys," the heiress chuckled. "Let's head over to Narook's before we get ourselves into too much more trouble."

On the walk to Narook's, Korra took the liberty of making a few more snowballs and chucked them every so often at everyone in the group. She even hit Wu once, much to his dismay, causing him to scream out his infamous line 'WU DOWN' a time or three. "How could you ever stand to be around a person like her?" Wu whispered into Mako's ear. "She's so… so…"

Mako looked down at Wu with a glance of admonishment, "There's nothing wrong with the way Korra is. She's perfectly fine. When she and I were together not everything was perfect, but those were the good times."

Wu looked away from Mako, trying to hide his disappointment from hearing what Mako had said. "No, no, Wu don't take that the wrong way. I love you, just the way you are. I just… The way I used to love Korra, and the way I love you are two different things. You are perfect for me in every way possible, my missing puzzle piece…"

The whole group became extremely quiet, silently listening in on what Mako was half whispering and half mumbling to Wu. Korra and Asami gave each other a knowing look, not yet willing to openly share the speculations that they had conceived about the couple.

Moving to sit in their usual booth at the famed noodle restaurant, no one dared look at one another, nor speak for fear of what would happen. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes or so, Bolin spoke up. "So guys… How's this weather we're having?"


End file.
